Valek Mountain Fun Time!
by HuskyFics
Summary: The team return to Valek mountain for some nostalgia! But stuff goes down! RikiXMelia Lemon RANDOMNESS GALORE! First fic... I consider it that! Possible part 2


(AN) So… RikiXMelia! Surprise!… Ok it might be a stretch but NOPON ON HIGH ENTIA ACTION IS HAWT! Anyway… there will be a lemon! This is my first fic so I made it a oneshot… T-T Constructive Criticism.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Valek Mountain**

**Midday**

Riki shuffled in the snow, his armour wrapped tightly around him and his Frog Biter on his back. ''DunDun! It's so cooooold!'' Riki whined at the man.

"Awww is the Heropon cold? Does he want to run back to Ma-Pon?" Reyn taunted

Riki growled and turned away from the group to see a giant eruption of light explode from a …_ Usually the Light-Light comes out at night… _Riki thought.

"Wow… It's so pretty… I'M REALLY FEELING THIS SCENERY!" Shulk yelled excitedly.

"Hah yes! IT'S REYN TIME TO SLIP N' SLIDE!" Reyn cheered before leaping down a slope. Riki blinked before sliding down on his belly. An idea struck him! "**BURNINATE" **

Riki yelled melting the ice. Riki and Reyn got caught in the watery snow avalanche.

**But… Something was different… Riki **_**felt **_**no coldness…**

Riki had missed out Melia yelling: "**SUMMON BOLT! SUMMON COPY! ELEMENTAL DISCHARGE!" **Turning the wave into vapour. Riki dived at Melia and wrapped his arms around her. But sadly Riki's intense hug attack knocked Melia off balance and they tumbled down the slope.

The Mountain was huge. Crystals shooting beams of light… Many slopes…

The group had started near a giant area full of slippery areas and slopes… FUCK ICE PHYSICS! Is what that area yelled.

Soon the couple hit a straight bit. Riki watched Melia take the impact.

"Sister-Pon Melia! Are you Ok? I'm Sorry..." Riki cried frantically.

"Of course… but don't look down.." She breathed. Riki looked down to see her clothing had been cut by the crystal revealing her Bosom to the Nopon. In his clothing Riki grew an erection.

"**I told you NOT TO LOOK!" **Melia cried in embarrassment her cheeks stained with red. Riki reached forward to fondle the DD cup tits. Melia let out a quick moan. Riki was surprised that her breasts where that large! They stayed… smaller in her outfit… maybe the gems had a 2nd enchant on them or something.

Melia slid down her lower clothing and her underwear. Revealing a snatch which was becoming wet. She slid a finger in and kept a fast pace with it. Riki leaned forward spurred on by the erotic show. He suckled on one breast and fondled the other before switching. Riki stood up and ripped off his clothing revealing a long furry 15 inch Nopon Dick! _Wow… so big… This will be fun! _Melia thought to herself.

Lewdly jacking the uncircumcised Nopon cock and licking the tip Melia slid 2 extra fingers into her pussy. She leaned in and went halfway. Running out of breath she leaned back but Riki pushed her down...before vigorously skullfucking the High-Entia slut.

Letting out a "Urrgggg iki top! Lease top!" which meant "Urrgggg Riki stop! Please stop!" Melia breathed in through her nose.

"Good little slut! Heres your Rewarrddddddddd! DON'T SPILL IT!" Riki yelled reaching his climax and releasing his seed down Melia's punished air-way.

The High-Entia swallowed the blast of cum and stood up before leaning her pussy into Riki's face. Riki began to lick the inside's. But from Melia's early finger work she came in Riki's mouth. "Yummy now to fuck you against that crystal until you can't walk or Starlight kick again!" Riki smiled evilly.

Pushing Melia against the crystal he apologized and kissed her. "I love you Melia… but my sex drive gets the best of Heropon! Sorry" He continued to kiss her before lifting her leg up and pushing her body against the crystal before lying her down, finally able to penetrate her against he crystal.

He slid in and Melia let out a loud moan. Riki began to plow in and out of her cunt with her moaning like a bitch in heat. Riki grunted slamming all the way in. Melia climaxed and tightened around Riki's fat and long cock. "TAKE IT! Ugh… You like...ugh being...ugh fucked...ugh like A BITCH?" Riki groaned loudly nearing his climax

"**YES FUCK ME HARDER YOU BIG DICKED NOPON!" **Melia screamed loudly.

Riki grunted and pulled out splatting his cum all over the High-Entia. He finally lay down and fell asleep. Melia giggled before postioning her tits around his penis. Melia moved up and down with her tits until she milked Riki's last drops of cum.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The group found a flustered Melia holding a passed out Riki. The cum blended in with the snow and they left their nostalgia trip of Valek mountain to go home.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**(An) I know it sucked it was short too fast and I screwed up badly somehow! Leave criticism CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! In reviews… I explain Riki goes insane during sex goin totally OOC and I might follow up with a Romance- orientated chapter… AGAIN FIRST LEMON FIRST FANFIC! So bye -HuskyFics! Sorry I don't count my other fics they're DONE FOR GOOD! I failed HARD!**_


End file.
